Une forte volonté
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Parfois baisser sa garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant peut vous conduire sur un chemin de non retour. Mais ne reste-t-il alors plus qu'un unique choix devant vous ou bien... ? Slash K/S, se situe après la fin de la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Voici une courte fic qui se déroule juste après la fin de la dernière saison de ST TOS, sans grande aventure, juste de la romance et une occasion pour moi de jongler avec les pensées de Spock =)  
Enfin bref, c'est une petite histoire sans grande prétention écrite en attendant de retrouver ma connexion internet et j'espère qu'elle trouvera amateurs... _

_A préciser, qu'elle comporte cinq chapitres et qu'elle est déjà entièrement écrite (ne reste plus que quelques corrections à faire) =)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

**Une forte volonté**

Il éloigna sa main tremblante du visage de Jim, les longs frissons parcourant encore son corps.

C'était son capitaine même s'il n'avait pas été capable de lire son esprit, cette sensation aurait été plus que suffisante pour le convaincre.

Jim dans le corps de Janice Lester.

Jim et son esprit toujours aussi… dynamique, fascinant et aujourd'hui si dangereusement tentant.

Le vulcain se concentra davantage pour ne rien laisser paraître dans son expression qui pourrait permettre à son ami de comprendre l'expérience troublante qu'il venait de vivre. Des trois fois où cela s'était produit, celle-ci était la plus forte et la plus marquante. Il devait user du moindre de ses contrôles pour ne pas chercher à reprendre cette fusion mentale.

Jim, pourtant, se tenait toujours devant lui, l'observant avec les yeux de cette femme. Et il n'avait aucune conscience de son état.

La situation était critique et ils devaient rendre à l'humain le commandement de l'Enterprise.

Si les enjeux n'avaient pas été si importants, Spock aurait bien été incapable de dire s'il aurait pu se contenter de garder ses poings fermement serrés dans son dos au lieu de poser ses doigts sur son visage pour rejoindre à nouveau son esprit.

* * *

Entrer en contact mental avec Jim alors qu'il était sous l'influence d'Hélène de Troie n'avait pas été une erreur. Cela avait été impératif pour libérer l'esprit de son ami. McCoy n'avait pas le temps nécessaire pour réaliser le remède pour combattre l'effet de ces larmes avant que la situation ne devienne critique. Son choix avait été logique et approprié.

Et le résultat avait été celui recherché. Le capitaine avait échappé à l'emprise d'Hélène de Troie et la mission avait été menée à son terme.

Tenter une fusion mentale dans ces circonstances particulières avait cependant eu d'inattendues conséquences. Pour Spock.

La fusion en elle-même avait déjà été pour le moins… déconcertante. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer ce désir anormalement exacerbé pour la femme qui voulait manipuler son supérieur et il n'avait éprouvé aucun malaise lorsqu'il avait débarrassé l'esprit de Jim de cette influence, agissant simplement avec rigueur et efficacité.

C'était au moment où il avait voulu se retirer de son esprit, estimant avoir achevé son travail, que cela s'était produit.

L'humain, bien que très réticent en raison de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, l'avait autorisé à entreprendre cette action. Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, le scientifique avait été piégé dans son esprit, retenu de force par la volonté de son capitaine. Un bref moment de confusion durant lequel aucune de ses actions ne lui avait permis de se libérer de la prise implacable de Jim.

Et son contrôle s'était relâché.

Et il s'était enfoncé très profondément dans l'esprit de son ami. Trop profondément. Plus loin même que le lien avec T'Pring ne l'avait jamais porté. Un contact qu'il n'avait sur l'instant su définir que comme particulièrement intime. Et qu'il avait trouvé très – très plaisant.

Puis, le vulcain avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir que son capitaine n'avait eu aucune conscience des quelques dixièmes de seconde durant lesquels cela s'était produit, que Jim était soulagé et à la fois en colère contre Hélène de Troie. L'homme n'avait pas paru remarquer son silence ou les doigts tremblant légèrement qu'il avait rapidement dissimulés dans son dos.

Le cas de leur invitée avait été vite réglé.

Le nouveau problème auquel était confronté Spock n'avait à ce jour pas encore pu être résolu.

Supprimer cette envie diffuse mais constamment présente de toucher à nouveau l'esprit de Jim ne semblait pas à sa portée. L'hypothèse selon laquelle les effets physiologiques des larmes d'Hélène y prenaient une grande part de responsabilité s'était révélée erronée lorsqu'il avait reproduit la formule de McCoy et que cela avait été sans résultats. La méditation n'influait que peu sur ce désir illogique.

Son seul choix acceptable avait été d'enfouir cela sous d'épais boucliers. Il pouvait le maîtriser jusqu'à ce que cela disparaisse, ça ne restait qu'une vague envie sans conséquence.

* * *

Se laisser influencer par les mots de McCoy pour apaiser la douleur de Jim à la perte de l'androïde Rayna Kapec avait peut-être été illogique et imprudent de sa part.

Dès l'instant où il avait effleuré son esprit, cette envie avait refait surface alors qu'il était parvenu à presque totalement la bannir jusque-là. Mais la douleur si grande de son ami lui avait permis de se concentrer sur son but.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à apaiser sa tristesse et ses remords. Ensuite…

… il avait été forcé d'admettre que ce nouvel attrait n'était définitivement pas de nature à être simplement mis de côté comme une simple donnée insolite et de moindre importance.

Au moment où Spock aurait dû s'extraire de son esprit, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il avait juste voulu rester au sein de cette chaleur un instant de plus.

Un instant de trop.

La tentation de s'aventurer plus loin dans son mental avait été forte mais son sens moral avait été assez prompt à lui rappeler que ce qu'il se permettait déjà était bien au-delà de ce qui était tolérable. Quand bien même, la fusion mentale rompue, il n'avait pas su s'empêcher de rester à observer le visage à nouveau paisible de son capitaine quelques instants de plus.

Et, pour la première fois, la pensée que Jim Kirk pourrait être pour lui un compagnon éventuel lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Cette idée avait été suffisante pour le faire sortir de sa contemplation et quitter d'un pas rapide celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son meilleur ami.

Cela devenait un problème majeur.

Plus que de l'admiration et du respect, l'humain commençait à exercer sur lui une fascination significativement différente. Si importante qu'elle jouait sur son contrôle et sa volonté. Pire, il doutait du comportement logique à adopter en ces circonstances. Il était cependant un fait qu'initier toute future fusion mentale était à proscrire, sauf cas d'extrême nécessité.

Qu'il n'ait pas pris cette décision dès le passage d'Hélène de Troie sur l'Enterprise était une preuve supplémentaire que les bases de son bon sens avaient été ébranlées. Il aurait pu être envisageable de demander un transfert mais cela aurait signifié qu'une raison valable devrait être fournie, et cette situation manquait déjà suffisamment de clarté à ses yeux pour qu'il soit en mesure de l'exposer objectivement à toute personne envers qui il serait en devoir de le faire. Ce n'était cependant pas une option qu'il voulait envisager. Non, il devait se restreindre lui-même, et proscrire toute fusion mentale, et cela lui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour trouver une solution appropriée.

* * *

Il se montrait définitivement trop peu objectif depuis que la situation avait commencé à lui échapper.

Il s'était persuadé lui-même qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour reprendre le contrôle. Et ses présomptions s'étaient révélées fausses. Il devenait incapable de se maîtriser, et cette tentative avait été celle de trop. Oui, Jim avait retrouvé sa place de capitaine, et son corps, depuis septante-quatre minutes seulement, cependant il échouait misérablement à entrer en état de méditation depuis qu'il avait regagné sa cabine. Et les minutes continuaient de s'écouler sans qu'il ne parvienne à se focaliser sur autre chose que Jim et le souvenir indescriptible de son contact avec son esprit.

Il était vital qu'il y trouve une solution. Le vulcain savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de faire preuve de son efficacité habituelle dans ses tâches tant que ce problème ne serait pas résolu. Et il était impensable qu'il mette en danger la sécurité du vaisseau.

Aussi sérieusement qu'il se mit à cette tâche, quatre heures avant que ne commence son quart de travail, il se trouvait toujours dans cet état d'agitation fébrile exaspérante. Etre conscient que Jim se trouvait dans les quartiers qui jouxtaient les siens lui fournissait un handicap supplémentaire il gardait l'impression trop marquée qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir rejoindre son esprit.

Si sa simple proximité lui causait à présent une telle détresse (même s'il était bien conscient que cette 'détresse' n'avait fait que grandir graduellement entre les deux dernières fusions), se résolut-il à conclure, alors il n'avait plus le choix. Cette idée qui dansait aux portes de son esprit depuis trop longtemps était la décision la plus logique à prendre.

Après un très court sommeil, lorsqu'il quitta sa cabine, Spock savait très exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

_A suivre..._

_J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour le superbe site _http : / / kirkspock . free . fr / _(enlever les espaces) qui a ouvert ses portes il y a peu de temps et a pour vocations de rassembler les fans francophones de notre cher couple favori :D_

_Voilà, à très bientôt pour la suite ! (et je m'en vais de ce pas me jeter sur les fics qui ont fleuri dans ce fandom pendant mon absence *_*)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Voilà la suite =)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Une forte volonté**

- Un transfert ?

- Affirmatif.

- Un transfert ? répéta-t-il. Après ce que Jim vient de subir ? Je vous assure que vous avez intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour que je donne mon aval à une pareille lubie !

La remarque outrée le fit se raidir davantage centré sur son problème, ce point ne lui était tout simplement pas venu à l'esprit. Toutefois, cela ne changeait rien, sa présence auprès de son capitaine ne serait certainement pas d'une aide quelconque dans ces circonstances particulières.

- Je sollicite un transfert afin que la sécurité de ce navire ne soit pas mise en danger, répondit stoïquement le vulcain.

L'air irrité et buté du médecin fut en partie remplacé par une mine plus sérieuse et un froncement de sourcils. L'humain l'observa avec attention puis choisi de s'installer derrière son bureau, indiquant d'un geste de la main la chaise qui lui faisait face Spock s'assit en silence.

- Et en quoi pensez-vous que votre présence à bord est devenue une menace pour l'Enterprise et son équipage ?

- Il est plus que probable que je ne sois plus en mesure de remplir correctement mes fonctions.

- Plus que probable ?

- Bien qu'il m'ait été jusqu'à présent permis d'accomplir mes tâches de manière efficace, je doute que… mon état actuel continue à m'offrir cette possibilité.

McCoy sembla l'étudier attentivement.

- Je vois. Et de quoi précisément pensez-vous souffrir ?

Bien que le médecin en chef était inhabituellement calme et agissait avec un professionnalisme certain, l'idée de lui dévoiler les détails de sa situation lui était toujours aussi peu agréable. Mais sans son accord, il ne pouvait compter sur un transfert. Il opta donc pour lui exposer les faits dans leur ordre chronologique et de manière concise.

- Durant notre rencontre avec Hélène de Troie, un incident est survenu au cours de la fusion mentale que j'aie partagé avec le capitaine. Les conséquences en sont que je me trouve aujourd'hui dans l'incapacité d'entreprendre la méditation nécessaire à la stabilité de mon corps et de mon esprit.

- Hélène de Troie ? Mais cela fait des mois que nous l'avons conduite sur sa planète ! s'exclama-t-il en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Vous allez avoir à m'expliquer pourquoi diable vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'en parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et puis à quel genre « d'incident » faites-vous donc allusion ?

Spock fut très légèrement agacé par son éclat mais, coutumier à ses fréquents emportements inutiles, il l'effaça de sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Les fusions mentales qui ont suivi-

- La fusion mentale, le corrigea le médecin.

- Les _deux_ fusions mentales qui ont suivi, reprit-il imperturbablement.

Et là, le médecin sembla réaliser ce que cela signifiait et un éclair de culpabilité sembla traverser un instant son visage. L'instant suivant, seule une expression neutre se peignait sur ses traits il était visiblement maintenant prêt à l'écouter.

- Ces fusions ont rendu mon état, en premier lieu parfaitement gérable, plus difficilement tolérable et il serait irresponsable de ma part de ne pas tenir compte de mon… instabilité actuelle. Quant à la nature de cet incident, je considère qu'il n'est nullement pertinent que je vous en expose les détails.

L'expression de McCoy s'assombrit.

- Je pense, au contraire, que c'est on ne peut plus _pertinent_, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faussement calme. C'est même le point central de cette affaire et, si vous vous obstinez à refuser de m'en parler, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider.

- Je ne demande pas votre aide. Uniquement votre approbation pour mon transfert.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent vers le bas et Spock ressentit presque physiquement sa colère.

- Je viens de vous dire, stupide elfe au sang vert, grinça-t-il, que j'attendais une raison valable de votre part pour donner mon aval à une requête aussi insensée ! Jim vient de vivre l'une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de sa vie et vous voudriez que je vous laisse partir simplement sur base du propre diagnostique que vous faîtes de votre « état » ? Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'en dire davantage, eh bien ne comptez pas sur moi pour ne serait-ce qu'étudier votre demande ! Tout ce que je peux vous accorder c'est de vous retirer du service actif pour quelques jours mais n'en attendez pas plus de moi.

Et déjà, le médecin s'emparait d'un padd pour visiblement se contenter d'agir comme il l'avait dit.

Le vulcain s'était raidi à sa tirade enflammée et il avait gardé sa mâchoire obstinément serrée, afin de ne pas contrer ses affirmations avec des réponses qui ne serait pas à même de le raisonner mais qui pourraient également le rendre plus revêche encore. Il avait su que cette conversation serait difficile. Et il avait aussi envisagé une situation semblable où il serait nécessaire qu'il lui présente ses arguments d'une autre façon. Il s'y était résolu dès le moment où il avait choisi d'entreprendre cette démarche. Cependant, dans ce cas précis, l'action s'avérait plus difficile à accomplir qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le temps qu'il se décide à agir, McCoy relevait déjà les yeux vers lui.

- Je vous donne trois jours, déclara le médecin en chef. S'il s'avère que ce n'est pas suffisant, nous en reparlerons à ce moment-là.

L'humain voulait le congédier par cette décision, considérant apparemment que son devoir était fait. McCoy était un individu trop têtu et obstiné pour qu'il change d'idée sans qu'il ne lui avance des faits ou des preuves marquantes du bien fondé de sa requête.

Choisir MBenga pour intermédiaire aurait peut-être pu apporter un éclairage différent sur sa situation, connaissant le scepticisme dont il faisait preuve dès que le sujet abordé était les pouvoirs psychiques vulcains. Toutefois, cela n'aurait qu'élargi le cercle de personnes qui devait être informé de son problème et en aucun cas évité qu'il doive faire face à Léonard McCoy.

- Ma présence à bord va devenir un handicap pour le capitaine. Elle pourrait également le mettre en danger.

- Oui, oui, vous m'avez déjà dit cela, grogna le médecin en faisant un vague geste de la main. Si vous quittez votre poste quelques jours le vaisseau ne sera-

- Je ne parle pas de la sécurité de l'Enterprise mais de l'intégrité mentale du capitaine, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le regard de son aîné s'accrocha immédiatement au sien.

- De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ?

McCoy croisa ses mains sur son bureau et enchaîna avait qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler une réponse.

- Et cessez de tourner autour du pot et de me donner les informations au compte goutte comme vous le faîtes depuis près de dix minutes. Je veux savoir _exactement_ ce qui se passe.

Avoir recours à cette méthode – lui faire prendre conscience de la menace qu'il représentait pour Jim – n'était pas sa préférences mais l'homme ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.

- Il s'avère que depuis notre rencontre avec Hélène de Troie, les fusions mentales partagées avec le capitaine sont devenues de plus en plus… satisfaisantes. Il m'a été plus… difficile que précédemment d'interrompre la dernière. Et je doute de ma capacité à rester auprès du capitaine sans tenter d'en initier une nouvelle, avoua-t-il, avec un indésirable sentiment de honte.

Il ne détourna pourtant pas les yeux.

McCoy gardait le silence, l'expression illisible. Lorsqu'il sembla finalement prêt à parler, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. Dans d'autres circonstances, le vulcain aurait pu ressentir une pointe de fierté – un peu trop humaine – à l'avoir laissé sans voix mais, en l'état actuel des choses, il attendait simplement avec une certaine résignation que le médecin prononce les mots qui mettraient un terme à sa vie à bord de l'Enterprise.

- Jim…

- Est totalement ignorant de cet état de fait, répondit-il en anticipant sa question.

Et il était bien dans ses intentions de faire en sorte qu'il n'en soit pas tenu informé. Contrairement à McCoy, Jim finirait par accepter, bien qu'avec réticence, sa réserve à lui en dire plus qu'il ne l'avait choisi sur les raisons de son départ. Il n'y avait cette fois aucun cas de force majeur ou d'ordre outrepassé – comme au temps de son Pon Farr – pour qu'il décide de le forcer à lui révéler ses raisons. L'assurance de son officier médical en chef qu'il était en parfaite santé serait l'argument clé final pour qu'il-

- Vous devez lui dire.

Le cours de ses réflexions s'interrompit net à sa voix.

L'humain dut lire quelque chose sur son visage, qu'il avait dévoilé malgré lui, car il enchaîna aussitôt.

- Je doute que cela puisse empiéter sur votre amitié, Spock, ou du moins bien moins que si vous le quittiez sans aucune explication. Une fois qu'il aura compris ce qu'il en est, je signerai cette demande de transfert.

Le vulcain échouait pour l'instant à trouver des arguments logiques pour expliquer au médecin en quoi cette demande était illogique devant son silence, McCoy sembla tenter de justifier sa demande.

- Ecoutez, Spock, je sais que nous – le Docteur MBenga et moi-même – possédons relativement peu de connaissances en ce qui concerne les contacts psychiques. Mais si, comme vous le croyez, Jim n'a pas eu conscience de ce changement, eh bien, je doute que vous puissiez être un danger immédiat pour lui. Comprenez-moi bien, je ne tiens pas plus que vous à le mettre dans une position délicate, et j'ignore ce que signifie exactement pour vous les dernières fusions mentales que vous avez partagées. Toutefois, je sais parfaitement que vous choisiriez dans tous les cas de figure de faire passer son bien-être avant le votre et, étant tous les deux mes patients, je ne tiens pas à voir l'un de vous prendre un chemin autodestructeur pour sauvegarder la tranquillité d'esprit de l'autre.

L'officier des sciences resta silencieux, conscient du regard pénétrant que posait sur lui McCoy mais évaluant ce nouveau retournement de situation avec prudence et attention.

Au bout de quelques minutes, pourtant, Spock releva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Ce sont donc là vos conditions ?

_A suivre..._

_Petite question : j'ai plusieurs histoires en développement en ce moment (dont une qui comporte déjà quatre chapitres) et je me demandai... faut-il que je commence la publication de l'une d'entre-elle - après la fin de celle-ci - au risque de laisser un certain temps entre la publication de deux chapitres, ou bien attendre d'en avoir terminé une pour pouvoir en publier les chapitres de manière régulière ? A quelle méthode va votre préférence ? ^^'  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews :)_

_J'espère que la 'confrontation' vous plaira =)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Une forte volonté**

Une nouvelle fois, il arpentait les couloirs du vaisseau.

Il avait quitté McCoy en lui disant simplement « Je vais m'entretenir avec le capitaine. », puis il avait poliment pris congé. Le médecin avait quand même tenu à préciser qu'il avait intimé leur supérieur au repos pour les quarante-huit heures à venir. Il s'étonnait néanmoins un peu du crédit que le médecin accordait à ses capacités de contrôle en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait révélé – une confiance nettement plus importante que lui-même jugeait prudent de s'allouer. A ce titre, Spock avait estimé qu'il était inutile de retarder davantage son action, décidé à ce que cette affaire atteigne son terme avant qu'il n'en perde totalement le contrôle.

Il était cependant regrettable qu'il ait à exposer Jim à cette situation si tôt après l'arrestation du Docteur Lester. Cela ne pouvait que compliquer sa compréhension du problème. Les terriens avaient des conceptions très nuancées de tout ce qui avait attrait à l'esprit. Et il y avait sans aucun doute plusieurs manières d'interpréter son silence jusqu'alors sur les effets que produisaient ces fusions mentales sur lui, tout comme son désir maintenant quasi permanent de rejoindre son esprit pouvait prendre différents sens aux yeux d'un humain.

Dans ce sens, il était reconnaissant que McCoy n'ait pas choisi de s'avancer sur ce sujet et décide de lui laisser 'le bénéfice du doute' comme le médecin aurait pu lui-même l'affirmer. Il ne savait toutefois pas comment il aurait pu réagir à la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

Spock n'avait jamais ignoré qu'il appréciait nombreuses des qualités de son capitaine, que ce fut en tant que commandant ou en tant qu'homme. Durant une longue période, et encore à certaines occasions, il lui avait malgré tout été difficile de reconnaître l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Dans plus d'un cas, il avait même considéré les sentiments qu'il y liait comme parasites pour quantité de raisons associées aux préceptes vulcains et à ses propres expériences.

A présent, pourtant, peu importait la discipline qu'il avait pu acquérir, il se sentait incapable de considérer Jim autrement qu'avec… un très vif intérêt. Il ne savait pas définir avec exactitude ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces dernières fusions mais les humains auraient sans doute pu employer le mot 'aura' pour donner une consistance à cette chaleur si particulière qui émanait du subconscient de son capitaine. C'était quelque chose d'apaisant mais qui semblait également capable de vous consumer sans pour autant vous faire éprouver le moindre mal. Oui, c'était particulièrement… fascinant.

Comme une suite logique à cette découverte, il avait fini par se demander si, s'il parvenait à faire passer cette sensation sur un plan conscient de l'esprit de l'humain, Jim trouverait ce contact tout aussi satisfaisant, si cela ferait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et un éclat brillant dans son regard. L'idée que cela fut possible était étrangement plaisante.

Et c'était justement ce type de pensée – si loin de la rigueur vulcaine qu'il se devait de respecter – qui l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait plus sa place à bord de ce vaisseau.

Le vulcain devait à présent permettre à son capitaine de comprendre cela, la nécessité de son départ. Il aurait été vain de nier qu'il ne ressentait pas une appréhension grandissante à l'approche de cette confrontation. Bien qu'ayant appris à prévoir certaines des réactions de Jim au cours de ces quelques années de missions, il était encore capable de le surprendre dans ses réactions et, en dépit de toutes les hypothèses qui pouvaient se former dans son esprit, il ne pouvait statuer sur le comportement qu'il adopterait dans ce cas précis.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Jim, lui souriant malgré la fatigue marquée sur ses traits, il hésita.

Spock se borna d'abord à de simples observations, notant par exemple que bien qu'il se tenait debout avec un padd en main, une autre pile l'attendait sur son bureau, preuve qu'il ne respectait pas tout à fait les ordres de McCoy.

Ce n'est que lorsque son supérieur sembla commencer à être intrigué par son silence qu'il se résigna à parler des raisons de sa présence.

- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous des dernières fusions mentales que nous avons partagées, dit-il, les mains prudemment croisées dans son dos.

L'attrait que son esprit exerçait sur lui était plus vivace que jamais.

Les sourcils de son cadet s'étaient légèrement soulevés de surprise avant qu'une ombre inidentifiable passe sur son visage.

Y avait-t-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait à ce sujet ? Il décida d'enregistrer dans son esprit ce doute pour l'étudier plus tard.

- Je vous écoute, Spock, l'invita à continuer Jim, en posant le padd un peu à l'écart des autres sur son bureau.

- Une anomalie est apparue durant celle que j'ai initiée pour vous soustraire de l'influence d'Hélène de Troie.

Son capitaine releva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'entendez-vous exactement par une 'anomalie' ?

Le vulcain serra davantage ses mains dans son dos.

- Votre esprit a réagi de manière inattendue à ma présence, ce qui a perturbé ma concentration. Cela a eu pour conséquence que je m'enfonce davantage que nécessaire dans votre subconscient.

Jim l'observait avec une expression neutre mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'attention qu'il portait à ses mots.

- C'est une part de votre esprit exempte de souvenirs à laquelle je fais ici référence, jugea-t-il utile de préciser, qui ne régit aucune de vos actions ou de vos émotions.

Ces explications ne le satisfaisaient pas lui-même mais il était particulièrement difficile de traduire en termes humains des concepts si complexes pour les vulcains. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de s'y attarder pour l'heure tant que Jim n'aurait pas été informé des réelles conséquences de cette journée.

- J'ai éprouvé des difficultés à m'extraire de cette fusion mentale mais j'ai jugé l'incident de moindre importance car rien n'indiquait qu'il pourrait entraîner des effets négatifs durables. Toutefois, au cours de notre dernière fusion, j'ai pu constater que mon évaluation de cette situation était profondément erronée. Il m'est aujourd'hui pénible d'entrer dans un état de méditation correct et je ne me considère plus en mesure d'accomplir de manière efficace les tâches qui m'incombent.

- Je ne comprends pas, l'interrompit son capitaine avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans ses explications.

Il fixait sur lui un regard perçant et Spock ignorait s'il émanait de lui de la colère ou uniquement une inhabituelle confusion.

- En quoi ce que vous avez pu voir dans mon esprit peut-il être troublant à ce point pour vous ? continua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le vulcain déglutit malgré lui, bien qu'il avait voulu éviter de montrer tout signe extérieur de sa nervosité.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'images ou de pensées bien précises mais plutôt de… l'aura qui émane de votre esprit, de la satisfaction que j'ai tiré de ces expériences et-et de ce qui pourrait être défini comme le-le côté addictif de ces fusions.

Cette fois, il ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard de son supérieur et fixa les padd qui jonchaient son bureau.

Il était difficile de mal interpréter ce qu'il venait de révéler. Il aurait été au-dessus de ses forces, pour l'heure, d'être plus direct et de lui dire, comme il se l'était avoué à lui-même sans pourtant s'y attarder, qu'il en avait tiré un vif plaisir qui n'était en rien platonique.

Le silence fut si long et si épais qu'il tressaillit presque lorsqu'il entendit la voix chargée d'incrédulité de son capitaine.

- Spock… est-ce que vous essayer de me faire comprendre que… vous avez aimé cela au point de… eh bien, en fait, j'ignore à quel point mais si vous êtes venu m'en parler… Et… addictif, hein ?

Et là il entendit un léger rire dans sa voix qui lui fit à nouveau croiser son regard.

- Je suis désolé Spock mais cela est si inattendu, et perturbant, et pour être honnête j'avais bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans notre dernière fusion mais…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase et garda un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres.

- C'est un problème, dit-il finalement en grimaçant légèrement.

- En effet, acquiesça le vulcain avec raideur. Et c'est afin de le résoudre que le Docteur McCoy m'a permis d'être retiré du service actif pour les prochaines septante-deux heures.

Dans toutes ses hypothèses, il avait imaginé que la réaction de Jim serait décidée et définitive. Il était désappointé, tout comme il l'était pas le fait qu'il avait finalement su remarquer un changement dans leur dernière fusion mentale. Tout cela lui paraissait… maladroit. De plus, les yeux noisette qui l'étudiaient avec attention le mettaient mal à l'aise alors que son besoin de rejoindre son esprit ne se tarissait pas et qu'il finissait même par se demander, de manière illogique, si cela ne pouvait pas se lire sur son visage.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Capitaine, je vais à présent retourner dans mes quartiers, prit-il congé en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il fit demi-tour et n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami.

- Holà, Spock, attendez une minute.

C'était sa main posée sur son épaule et tout aussi vite ôtée qui l'avait retenu plus que sa voix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce genre de chose et immédiatement après vous enfuir sans demander votre reste.

_Trop proche_, voilà ce que lui dit son bon sens lorsqu'il se força à se tourner vers son cadet. Il sentait la tension qui n'avait cessé de s'accroître dans son corps durant leur échange tenter de se manifester d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je sais que ma réaction n'a sans doute pas été ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que cela signifie. J'ignore beaucoup des coutumes vulcaines, de vos tabous et de vos habitudes lorsque cela se rapporte à l'esprit. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi.

Attendre… ?

Le visage de Jim reflétait à nouveau cette chaleur coutumière qui émanait souvent de lui lorsqu'il était en sa présence et ses lèvres étaient ourlées d'un sourire engageant bien qu'un peu incertain.

Ce qu'il attendait ?

Ce n'était pas en ces termes qu'il avait étudié le problème. Il n'était pas en droit d'attendre quelque chose. Ce qu'il voulait importait peu. Il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il avait pour mission de protéger son capitaine et d'obéir à ses ordres. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient également devenus amis mais cela divergeait déjà suffisamment de ce pour quoi il était à bord de ce vaisseau pour qu'il se permette d'en demander davantage.

Davantage.

Comme céder à cette partie de lui-même qui l'avait de plus en plus régulièrement forcé à voir que cet être était si proche de l'idéal qu'il se faisait…

- J'apprécierais grandement que vous acceptiez de devenir mon compagnon, murmura-t-il.

Il vit clairement le souffle se bloquer dans la gorge de Jim et le vulcain écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'une simple impulsion l'avait poussé à révéler.

Spock recula d'un pas, affreusement conscient que ses mains s'étaient déjà lentement levées pour accomplir un geste totalement inconsidéré et déplacé.

Il recula encore, serrant les poings, le regard quittant celui trop fixe de l'humain et se plantant obstinément sur le sol.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, dit-il en forçant sa voix à monter à un niveau audible pour son commandant.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de le retenir à nouveau, Spock s'enfuit cette fois réellement de la cabine de son capitaine.

_A suivre..._

_Je me suis vraiment bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre é_è_

_Sinon, pour la question que je vous posais pour mes prochaines publications, j'ai finalement trouvé une solution intermédiaire... La traduction ! xD  
Bon, je débute (et merci encore Sam pour tes encouragements et tes conseils ^^), donc ce sera de petites fics pour commencer (en espérant que mon travail soit à la hauteur de vos attentes)... d'ailleurs, si vous avez des fics (de moins de cinq milles mots) que vous voulez voir être traduites, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et j'essaierai d'entrer en contact avec son auteur pour avoir son accord =)_

_Sur ce, à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Une forte volonté**

Jim attendait patiemment dans le mess l'arrivée de Bones.

Il avait passé sa matinée sur la passerelle, trop régulièrement poussé par l'envie de porter son attention sur le poste des sciences, alors que pourtant l'occupant qu'il y cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas.

Ces deux journées de repos forcé avaient été bien trop longues à son goût. Oh, ce n'était pas comme-ci il n'avait pas eu de travail administratif pour remplir son temps – cela faisait bien partie des choses dont on ne manquait jamais sur l'Enterprise – mais il en avait eu vite assez de ressasser les évènements des derniers jours. Il n'allait pas nier que l'échange de corps avec Janice Lester était encore frais dans son esprit et qu'il continuait toujours à considérer la manière dont avait fini cette femme comme une sorte d'échec personnel. Pourtant, même si occuper son corps avait été une expérience dérangeante et désagréable, il n'avait pas du la vivre très longtemps et en était ressorti indemne.

Grâce à Spock.

Spock qui lui avait assez promptement fait oublier Janice.

Evidemment, les premières heures qui avaient suivi le départ du vulcain, il avait eu _**besoin**_ de ce temps de réflexion. Si cela avait été n'importe quel autre membre de son équipage, il aurait rapidement tranché et prit la seule décision possible. Mais Spock était son second, un vulcain et son ami. Les problèmes entraînés par la fraternisation entre le capitaine et l'un de ses officiers ne prenaient pas le même sens dans ces circonstances. A leur niveau, d'un point de vue purement professionnel, la situation était – si non pas souhaitable – tout du moins gérable. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Jim pour arriver à cette conclusion. Quant à l'aspect personnel…

Comme il l'avait dit au vulcain, il connaissait très peu de ses coutumes. Pour autant qu'il le savait, « devenir son compagnon » pouvait bien se limiter pour les quelques mois ou les quelques années à venir à ce qu'ils partagent simplement leur esprit.

Voilà pourquoi ces deux jours lui avaient paru si long, parce qu'il avait besoin de parler **avec **Spock pour qu'il puisse avoir les choses clairement en tête.

Que Spock soit un homme n'était pas un réel obstacle. Bien qu'il se soit toujours tourné par préférence vers les femmes, le vulcain avait son charme et ils partageaient de nombreuses affinités. Seulement, Spock se montrait tellement professionnel et focalisé sur son travail qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'autre chose que de l'amitié pourrait se développer entre eux. Même s'il y avait parfois eu des moments où un geste ou une parole du vulcain envers lui l'avaient fait se sentir un peu troublé et étrangement séduit, il s'était toujours rappelé à l'ordre en se martelant en tête que ce genre de sentiments n'avaient pas d'avenir.

Eh bien, apparemment, il avait eu tort.

Et cet incident, cette 'anomalie' (bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la définir ainsi) était peut-être une preuve qu'ils étaient plus complémentaires encore que leurs expériences communes ne l'avaient révélé.

L'affection qu'il avait pour son aîné était une réalité. Quant à savoir jusqu'à quels sentiments cela pouvait les mener… il pensait bien se sentir prêt à le découvrir. Son instinct lui disait de suivre cette voie et il avait rarement regretté de s'y fier.

Restait maintenant pour lui à vérifier que c'était bien le chemin que Spock voulait emprunter.

A la manière dont il avait quitté ses quartiers, il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait des doutes. Lui laisser trois jours afin qu'il puisse faire le point à ce sujet était ce qu'il estimait être le minimum correct nécessaire afin qu'ils soient capables de prendre des décisions en toute connaissance de cause.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec ces synthétiseurs ? Je demande une vulgaire salade et il me sort cette chose aussi bleue qu'un Andorien !

- Bonjour à vous également, Bones, accueillit-il son ami, avec un sourire amusé, alors qu'il s'installait en face de lui.

- Oui, bonjour. Vous me ferez penser de rappeler à Scotty qu'il n'y a pas que les moteurs de ce vaisseau qui ont besoin de sa bienveillante attention, bougonna-t-il, en triturant avec sa fourchette la dite chose bleue puis en la mettant résolument de côté.

- Mmh ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il a pour une fois une bonne excuse ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes celui qui a mis ses deux officiers supérieurs en arrêt de travail, et qui l'a forcé à abandonner sa salle des machines pour la passerelle durant ces deux derniers jours, pointa-t-il avec justesse.

- Mouais. En parlant de ça, Spock vous a dit pourquoi je lui ai permis de quitter son poste ?

Comptez sur McCoy pour mettre les pieds dans le plat lorsqu'il jugeait que l'occasion s'y prêtait.

Son intuition lui disait cependant que la version à laquelle il avait eu droit et celle que l'officier des sciences avait donné au médecin devaient être sensiblement différentes. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu un peu trop de spontanéité dans les derniers mots du vulcain pour que cela ait pu être prémédité.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-il vaguement.

- Et ?

- Et nous déciderons de ce qu'il en est ce soir.

Enfin ça Spock l'ignorait encore.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Bones picora sans enthousiasme dans son plateau pendant que Jim en faisait de même.

- Je suppose que je ne tirerai rien de plus de vous ? tenta son officier médical en chef.

- Comme moi de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Secret médical oblige. Cet elfe aux oreilles pointues serait trop heureux de prendre ma tête si je vous faisais cette faveur, se plaignit-il. Eh, mais attendez une minute, je ne vois aucun légume sur ce plateau !

- Bones, la salade est bleue.

- La salade n'est pas le seul légume de la galaxie, comme vous le savez fort bien. Donnez-moi votre plateau que j'y remette bon ordre.

Le capitaine regarda son ami se lever avec un soupir dramatique.

Malgré tout, il préférait nettement le voir s'acharner à lui faire respecter son régime sur mesure que d'essayer de deviner ce que Spock avait bien pu lui confier. Il était presque sûr que Bones lui cachait certaines choses que le vulcain ne lui avait pas dites mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dans quelques heures Spock n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de se confronter à nouveau à lui et de faire face à sa réponse.

* * *

- Je vous en prie, Capitaine.

Le vulcain l'invita poliment avant de lui céder le passage pour le laisser entrer dans ses quartiers.

Au moment où la porte s'était ouverte pour dévoiler le visage de son ami, Spock était resté figé durant quelques secondes et il lui avait semblait-il fallu le temps de remarquer son sourire et d'assimiler sa demande à pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui.

Jim ne sut s'empêcher de porter plus d'attention sur sa forme longiligne, la courbe de sa nuque juste là où disparaissaient les cheveux sombres, les mouvements de son corps sous la longue robe de méditation.

C'était une réaction humaine de s'attarder sur de tels détails après le genre de conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Et ce qu'il se permettait de remarquer aujourd'hui était à vrai dire assez plaisant au regard. Mais son esprit s'aventurait déjà un peu trop loin pour l'état actuel des choses.

Il suivit lentement l'officier des sciences, notant distraitement le changement de température entre le couloir et sa cabine puis laissant son regard errer sur les armes suspendues au mur. Lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent au brûleur d'encens dégageant un parfum marqué, il dépassa son aîné qui s'était arrêté et décida de s'asseoir au sol, face à l'objet vulcain enfin, il croisa le regard de Spock.

Son expression ne semblait dévoiler qu'une légère perplexité et il lui paraissait aussi calme que dans ses habitudes. L'agitation un peu inquiétante – lorsque l'on considérait la sérénité qu'il dégageait le plus souvent – dont il avait fait preuve en venant lui exposer son 'problème' paraissait avoir totalement disparue. C'était bon signe, supposait-il.

Son ami eut un nouveau bref moment d'hésitation devant son attitude, qu'il considérait sans doute non conventionnel, mais s'assit finalement en face de lui dans un mouvement élégant.

Cette sombre robe lui allait bien, statua-t-il, elle lui donnait un côté imposant en dépit de la minceur dont l'avait doté ses gênes vulcains.

- Avez-vous pu reprendre vos méditations ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- En effet. Mais uniquement pour de très courtes périodes insuffisantes à me garder dans un état d'efficacité optimum.

Les yeux noirs le scrutaient comme pour deviner ses pensées.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Je suis soulagé d'entendre cela. Je m'inquiétais un peu de l'état dans lequel je vous retrouverais aujourd'hui. Et j'espère que vous serez bientôt en mesure de reprendre votre poste.

- Capitaine-

- Je sais. Cela demandera quelques ajustements. Ah, et j'avoue que je préfèrerais que vous évitiez de m'appeler 'Capitaine' ce soir, ça me semble un peu déplacé dans ces circonstances, sourit-il sans se départir de son assurance.

Du resserrement presque imperceptible de ses mâchoires jusqu'aux doigts plus durement accrochés au tissu sombre, tout dans sa posture indiquait son malaise. D'ailleurs, son regard avait quitté le sien et restait focalisé sur le diffuseur d'encens.

Jim soupira.

- Spock, je me doute que vous préfèreriez que nous n'ayons pas cette conversation mais il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses au stade où elles en sont. Vous n'allez pas bien. Et je dois bien reconnaître que certains points de cette affaire sont encore très obscurs pour moi.

Le vulcain lui accorda à nouveau toute son attention bien que son expression restait illisible. Il se rappela de la gêne et de l'embarras qu'il avait pu y voir quelques jours plus tôt il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion d'assister à de telles manifestations de ses émotions, et il avait trouvé ça désarçonnant et en même temps étrangement attirant.

- Je m'efforcerai d'être le plus complet possible dans mes réponses à vos questions, déclara-t-il de manière très formelle.

Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Si c'était ainsi que le vulcain en avait décidé, il allait pour l'instant suivre cette voie, mais il n'était pas dans ses intentions d'y aller par des chemins détournés.

- Vous m'avez fait comprendre que la situation a commencé à être difficile à gérer pour vous après notre rencontre avec Janice Lester. Est-ce parce que… j'occupais le corps d'une femme ?

Le regard du vulcain se durcit très légèrement, redevenant un instant tout aussi assuré qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir.

- Non. Votre esprit n'a en rien était altéré par cet incident.

Son esprit, hein ? Ca ce n'était vraiment pas de bon augure pour les rêveries auxquelles il s'était un peu trop facilement prêté ces dernières heures. Lui qui s'était imaginé que l'attirance de Spock pour lui avait pu prendre une nouvelle dimension pour cela, car après tout il avait toujours semblé lui aussi être plus enclin à être séduit par la gente féminine, il avait apparemment fait fausse route.

Ou peut-être qu'en fait ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Restait néanmoins à expliquer pourquoi _lui_ avait senti cette différence, une sorte d'étrange satisfaction, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le corps de Janice. Mais cela il pouvait y songer plus tard. D'abord…

- Et que s'est-il produit exactement lorsque vous m'avez soustrait à l'influence d'Hélène de Troie ?

Son ami ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette question car son regard se fit un peu plus vague avant qu'il ne se penche légèrement en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, son menton reposant à peine sur ses mains, dans une pose qui lui était familière.

- J'ignore en fait ce qui s'est exactement passé, commença-t-il, fixant le brûleur comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Mon action s'est parfaitement déroulée et a abouti sur un succès. Cependant, je ne peux expliquer comment cela est possible mais… vous m'avez retenu dans votre esprit. En essayant de me libérer, ma concentration a vacillé et j'ai effleuré des parties de votre subconscient (le vulcain fronça les sourcils) qui n'auraient pas dû m'être accessibles. Votre esprit a, à cet instant, commencé à exercer… une fascination nouvelle sur moi.

L'embarras à nouveau exprimé par sa posture, le ton de sa voix et ses yeux qui ne maintenaient encore une fois plus le contact avec les siens. Mais pourtant, comme il l'avait déclaré, il était décidé à lui apporter toutes les réponses à ses questions.

- J'ai… éprouvé une intense satisfaction durant cette fraction de seconde durant laquelle ce pan de votre esprit s'est ouvert au mien.

Jim continua à l'observer, un très léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ainsi, il avait ressenti du plaisir – d'une nature un peu particulière, certes – à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu prendre cela auparavant mais, après ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer, il ne le prenait certainement pas mal. Ce qu'il avait dit avait un peu joué sur la perspective de laquelle il envisageait la situation. C'était lui, Jim Kirk, qui – bien qu'inconsciemment – avait attiré le vulcain à lui et son aîné, loin de le rejeter, s'était laissé – en quelque sorte – prendre au piège. C'était une preuve supplémentaire suffisante pour qu'il ne fasse pas marche arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé par la suite ?

Il dût laisser passer trop de curiosité et d'enthousiasme dans son ton car Spock releva les yeux vers lui d'un mouvement un peu trop rapide. Son second le jaugea du regard et, au moment où il jura voir une chaleur nouvelle dans les yeux noirs, l'officier des sciences clôt les paupières pour ne plus le fixer qu'avec sa neutralité coutumière l'instant suivant.

- La dissociation qui existait entre votre partie consciente et l'aura qui m'attire vers vous a cessé d'être. Le résultat en est que j'ai été exposé à elle tout au long de notre dernière fusion mentale et qu'il m'a été particulièrement difficile de ne pas… dévier de mon objectif premier.

Peut-être… Peut-être commençait-il enfin à comprendre.

- C'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne parvenez plus à entrer correctement en méditation ? Parce que vous me savez à proximité mais que vous ne pouvez et ne voulez pas agir sur cette sorte d'appel que vous percevez. Car je suis certain de ne pas me tromper en pensant que vous vous êtes contenté d'en subir les effets et que vous êtes resté passif au cours de ces fusions.

Spock le fixer simplement, un masque d'impassibilité recouvrant ses traits mais malheureusement trahi par les jointures des ses doigts blanchissants, tant ils étaient crispés, et son regard qui paraissait plus tourmenté qu'autre chose.

Jim attendait sa confirmation avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

- Bien que présenté dans des termes imprécis, cela est pour l'essentiel exact.

- J'accepte.

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'accepte de devenir votre compagnon, répéta-t-il, avec un sourire approfondi par la confusion qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage.

- Cap- Jim, ceci est- Il n'est pas- Il était incorrect de ma part de vous demander cela, parvint-il finalement à dire.

Il pouvait le voir trembler légèrement et il semblait incapable de décider que faire de ses mains. Bien sûr, il ne le regardait plus.

Jim s'avança vers lui, écarta le brûleur d'encens et glissa une main assurée derrière sa nuque. Un contact agréablement chaud et qui pour une fois ne serait pas éphémère. Il sentit son aîné se raidir totalement sous son toucher mais au moins il avait à nouveau les yeux fixés sur les siens.

- Non. Vous en aviez le droit. Au même titre que chacun sur ce vaisseau, vous pouvez être vous, Spock. Aussi rigide peut être votre discipline, vous savez très bien que même les vulcains finissent par se nouer, par partager ce qu'ils sont.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ignorait le sens exact qu'il donnait à 'compagnon', ou qu'il n'était en mesure de ne faire qu'effleurer ce que représentait vraiment cette expérience que vivait Spock durant leurs fusions. Tout se mettrait en place. Peut-être difficilement. Mais il était bien décidé à persévérer. Parce que chaque réaction – sa retenue, ses hésitations, son embarras ou les manifestations sporadiques de ses besoins refoulés – et chaque nouveau détail de sa physionomie, qu'il se permettait enfin de reconnaître, venait s'ajouter à tout ce qu'il était déjà à ses yeux, et le séduisaient.

Et parce qu'il comprenait clairement à présent que ce n'était pas Spock qui avait fait le premier pas mais bien lui qui, en réprimant ses désirs, les avait fait se manifester inconsciemment pour attirer le vulcain dans ses filets.

De sa main libre, Jim prit l'une des siennes et la posa sur sa tempe ; le vulcain sembla presque hypnotisé par son geste.

- Agissez, c'est moi qui vous le demande, Spock. Mais si cela est en votre pouvoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, j'aimerais que vous me permettiez de partager ceci avec vous.

_A suivre..._

_Ah, voilà, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en arriver là xD  
Il faut croire que je n'étais plus d'humeur à les faire patienter lorsque j'ai écrit cette partie ^^'_

_Enfin, il ne reste déjà plus qu'un dernier petit chapitre... alors à très bientôt pour la fin ;)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_(Ca m'agace, ffnet me bouffe les points-virgule à chaque fois que je charge un texte T_T)_

_Hum. Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ^^_

_Voici déjà la fin ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Une forte volonté**

Il avait clairement échoué à suivre le schéma des pensées de l'humain.

Ce qu'il lui avait révélé n'avait qu'exposé sa faiblesse et ses erreurs de jugements. Cela aurait dû entraîner de la déception et rendre moins solide la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Alors comment en était-il arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait répondre par l'affirmative à une offre tout à fait insensée ?

Aussi incompréhensible pouvait être son choix à ses yeux, il n'en était pas moins vrai que leur position actuelle était en train de réduire à néant ses efforts des derniers jours.

Jim lui offrait l'accès à son esprit.

Jim lui demandait de _partager_ cette expérience.

Jim venait d'accepter implicitement que cette fusion mentale ne serait que la première des nombreuses autres qui pourraient suivre.

Il existait quantité de justifications qui auraient pu expliquer qu'il repousse son cadet. Et il connaissait des raisons qui lui semblaient parfaitement logiques pour qu'il n'en fasse rien. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps à étudier l'expression confiante et invitante de l'homme sans céder au besoin impérieux d'entreprendre une quelconque action. L'attraction n'avait jamais été aussi intense ; si Jim ne s'était pas déjà montré aussi ouvert dans son attitude et ses paroles, il n'aurait pas pu mal interpréter les pensées fantômes qui le traversaient grâce au contact léger de ses doigts contre sa tempe.

Le vulcain sentit sa paume exercer une douce pression contre sa nuque… et il abandonna toute idée de retraite pour plonger dans l'esprit qui avait fini par exercer sur lui une telle fascination.

Et c'était plus surprenant encore qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

Il n'y avait pas d'échange de pensées mais il était entouré par l'essence de Jim, brillante, chaleureuse, enivrante.

Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Il avait laissé les murs de son esprit ouvrir un passage pour l'humain et il s'y était engouffré, explorant avec une avidité saisissante ce qui s'y trouvait. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler de communication pourtant il se produisait bien un _échange de sensations_ et une vive conscience de ce qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement, du sentiment de complétude qui naissait entre eux, ou du moins était-ce ainsi que Spock le concevait. Et, dans un sens, il se sentait plus étourdi encore par l'émerveillement qui émanait de Jim que par la force et la chaleur avec lesquelles l'enveloppaient l'aura qui l'avait incité en premier lieu à en arriver là. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il chercha consciemment à s'y mêler, le contact fut si électrisant qu'il ne tint que quelques secondes dans ce maelström d'émotions avant que la fusion ne s'arrête net.

Le vulcain cligna des yeux, le corps parcouru de frissons particulièrement agréables et sentant une langueur appréciable se glissant dans ses muscles.

- Spock…

Le murmure rauque l'atteint malgré la difficulté qu'il avait à s'ancrer dans le monde physique et-

Jim l'embrassait.

Ses lèvres caressaient les siennes avec insistance, sa main enserrant fortement sa nuque. Et il restait de marbre, complètement pris au dépourvu.

L'homme s'appuya davantage sur lui mais les doigts tièdes commencèrent à caresser tendrement la base de sa nuque. Il se détendit malgré lui, encore troublé par la fusion – cet inédit moment d'_unité _- et assaillit par des échos du désir physique que ressentait l'humain. Il sentait sa respiration rapide contre sa peau et entendait le rythme puissant des battements de son cœur.

Les dents de Jim mordillèrent légèrement ses lèvres puis il les effleura lentement de sa langue.

Et il céda.

Peut-être était-ce le contact si intime de leur esprit qui l'avait rendu plus sensible à ses avances physiques ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de cet homme. Quoi qu'il en était, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'éprouvait aucun malaise à sentir sa langue enlacer la sienne avec impatience ou sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Au contraire même, cette proximité commençait à lui sembler tout simplement juste et appropriée. C'était différent de l'expérience particulière de leur fusion mentale mais le côté attrayant de cela commençait à se révéler à lui.

Les doigts jusque-là posés sur sa tempe glissèrent dans les cheveux châtains et il l'attira tant et si bien à lui qu'il put sentir le cœur humain frappant dans sa poitrine contre son torse. L'urgence qui avait d'abord caractérisé ce baiser se muta en une exploration plus profonde et calme, le mouvement des lèvres et des langues s'apaisant lentement.

Jim s'écarta finalement – et il perçut sa réticence à le faire – pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, il afficha un sourire marqué par un éclat d'incertitude. Il se lécha les lèvres.

- Je vous assure que ce n'était pas prémédité, se justifia-t-il sans pourtant bouger de sa position, à genoux, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Spock ne répondit pas. Il se sentait nettement plus… serein et maître de lui-même, la tension excessive qu'il ressentait jusqu'à lors ayant finalement eu l'occasion d'être apaisée. Mais son attention restait focalisée sur son capitaine. Et sur l'appel maintenant discret que continuait à émettre si esprit.

Le vulcain ne réagit vraiment que lorsque l'homme s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main assurée sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que… vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude légère dans la voix.

- Affirmatif.

Jim le jaugea du regard puis, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il put lire dans son expression – qui était pourtant relativement neutre, il sourit à nouveau.

- Il me semble que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire, seulement, j'aimerais d'abord que vous m'assuriez d'une chose. Je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir et à être prêt à avancer dans ce sens, n'est-ce pas, c'est aussi ce que vous désirez ?

L'officier des sciences resta silencieux quelques instants.

Pour l'heure, son attrait pour Jim était toujours présent mais être conscient qu'il lui était permis de l'atteindre effaçait la frustration que cela avait pu être dans les derniers jours ; il se jugeait parfaitement capable d'entrer en méditation dans les heures à venir.

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Je vous considère toujours comme celui que je souhaite avoir pour compagnon, dit-il en se permettant de recouvrir la main posée sur sa joue de la sienne.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire que le sentiment est réciproque, sourit-il.

L'humain s'assit devant lui, croisant les jambes et ramenant son bras à lui mais gardant ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens.

Cet instant avait été difficile à atteindre.

Cette paix et cette atmosphère tranquille retrouvée.

Ce n'était finalement qu'un pas de plus dans leur relation. Il ignorait jusqu'où cela les conduirait mais il accordait à cette épreuve passée toute la reconnaissance qu'elle méritait. Car, finalement, elle avait bien réussi à faire naître ce sourire sur ses lèvres et cet éclat nouveau dans les yeux de Jim qu'il avait tant voulu voir.

- Il me semble en effet que vous avez déjà exprimé de manière particulièrement éloquente votre pensée à ce sujet, répondit enfin le vulcain.

Jim ricana légèrement.

- Vous n'avez jamais ignoré, je crois, Monsieur Spock, que j'ai toujours préféré faire en sorte que l'on comprenne très clairement mes opinions, le taquina-t-il.

Il souleva un sourcil en songeant effectivement à plus d'un moyen retors que son capitaine avait employé pour faire entendre sa voix dans des situations plus ou moins critiques.

L'homme rit à nouveau et Spock retrouva son expression paisible coutumière.

**FIN**

_Et un beau grand Happy End pour terminer cette petite fic parce que cette histoire se voulait toute simple et légère ;)_

_Maintenant, en ce qui concerne mes futures publications...  
Je vais me laisser le temps de continuer les bouts d'histoires qui traînent à droite à gauche dans mes cahiers en vous offrant quelques traductions ^^  
J'avoue que la première a plus été pour me faire la main qu'autre chose (j'ai un peu pris la première qui se laissait lire et qui m'est tombée devant les yeux ^^') mais j'espère que vous prendrez néanmoins plaisir à la découvrir =)  
Et je peux déjà vous dire qu'un OS, toujours slash, plutôt humoristique suivra (je viens tout juste de recevoir l'accord de l'auteur pour le traduire :D) et que, celui-ci, est et restera dans mes favoris :p_

_Alors à très bientôt ;)  
_


End file.
